The Slave Trade
by FrostfireEzreal
Summary: Sadiq Adnan, the Ringleader of the Slave Trade Market has put many people up for Auction, but one specific Slave by the name of Lukas Bondevik, has been bought by Mathias Kohler. How will this affect him? DenNor, Denmark x Norway.
1. Black Market

**The Slave Trade**

"50,000!"

"57,000!"

The screaming voices of the Slave Market were deafening. Lukas didn't even know how he got here in the first place. All he knew was that he was taken from his home, and was going to be put up for auction.

"75,000!"

The Norwegian watched as many people fought over one little Asian boy. Each figure yelling out a price higher than the one before them. It was total and utter chaos. He felt horrible for the boy who was standing in the middle of the stage, with a spot light shining right on him. Who would the boy end up with? An abusive and horrible master? Or one that is gentle and kind? He looked out into the crowd and saw one man having a hard time watching the boy, who he believed his name was Kiku, being in this mess. The strange man stood up from his seat and slammed his hands on the table.

"100,000!"

Everyone sat there staring at him. Was he crazy? Going to a price that high for just a simple slave? But the Ringmaster didn't think it was bad. All the Turk did was smile and grab hold of Kiku. "You my good sir, have just bought this lovely boy! Auction closed!" The Turk waited as the Greek man came up to the stage and gave him his money, then without another word, grabbed a hold of the Asian boy's hand and led them out of the screaming crowd.

"Alright!" The Turk started yelling over the mass of people. "Do I have a special treat for you! Next, I have a beautiful young man that I found, deep in the forests of Norway." Once Lukas had heard the name of his country, he knew that it was his turn. "Now he's a bit feisty and a tad bit hard to control, but once you see what he's capable of, your choice will pay off!" The Turk walked behind the stage and opened a door, revealing the Norwegian on the other side. Lukas's eyes were widened in fear. He didn't want to be bought and treated like a slave. He just wanted to wake up from this horrible dream. Once the man walked into the room and grabbed a hold of him, he knew that this was no dream.

Once he was dragged out to the middle of the stage, the crowd went wild. They were shouting out amounts of money that he would only dream of making.

"I'll take him for 70,000!"

"78,000!"

"Nein! I bid 84,000!"

The Turkish man only smiled as the numbers continued to rise. He leaned into the Norwegian with a devilish grin and whispered into his ear. "My, aren't you popular." Once Lukas heard the man's words, he snapped. He broke the rope that tied his hand together, and pushed the Turk away. "I WILL NOT BE SOLD LIKE AN INANIMATE OBJECT!"

Everyone in the crowd grew silent as they heard the Norwegian speak. "IF ANY OF YOU ACTUALLY MANAGE TO BUY ME, I WILL KILL YOU AND YOUR FAMILIES!" The mass group of people gasped as they listened to what he had to say. "Now who would want something that horrid." "I take my bid back!" "That thing is a monster!" The Turk's smile faded as he walked back to the Norwegian, putting an arm around him tightly. "Now, now. He obviously doesn't mean it. Now how about we go back to bidding on this lovely figure?" Everyone stayed quiet. This made the Turk furious on the inside. "If no one takes him, I'm going to have to kill him, you know?" Lukas gasped, but still no one seemed to come to his rescue. What was he going to do? He didn't want to be bought by a complete stranger, but he also didn't want to die!

Finally someone raised their hand. "I give you 126,000 for him." A few women started gossiping about this, and most people looked at the man in disgust, but Sadiq only smiled. "SOLD! You my good sir, have the liberty of taking this wonderful soul home with you. But, can you please state your name?" The strange man stood up from the crowd and fixed his suit. "My name his Mathias Kohler, and I am absolutely delighted to have this soul as a slave." Lukas's expression turned into one of anger. He got out of the Turks grip and stared at the Dane. "I am no slave." The Dane only looked back at him as he walked onto the stage, and gave the Turk his money. "Then explain why you're here." He then took hold of the Norwegians hand, and walked out of the Slave Trade Building.

"LET ME GO!" The Norwegian struggled to free himself from the Dane's grip, but only managed to end up in pain. "Hey, you should be glad that I stood up to buy you. If I didn't, you would have had a lead bullet in your skull." Lukas hit the man on his arm, and continued to do so. "I'd rather die than to be sold as a slave!" The Dane stopped in his tracks and turned around to face the other. "Alright, let's go back to your death then." Lukas's eyes widened. He didn't think the other was seriously going to take him back there. He hugged the man, and clung to him tightly. "No! No, I don't want to die!" Mathias stopped and looked down to the Norwegian who was hugging him. "You should at least have some respect." He cupped the Norwegians cheeks and made the other look up at him. "I'm not going to treat you like some dirty animal. I'm not that type of person." A wave of relief washed through Lukas's body as he heard that statement. "I promise to treat you like a real human being, and always be there when you need me, alright?" Lukas only nodded as the Dane walked them back to his car.

This was going to be a strange new life for him.


	2. The Ride Home

**Slave Trade Chapter 2**

**The Ride Home**

The ride of Mathias's home was silent. No kind of sound was heard, only the echoing of their breathing was present.

"So…Tell me. What's your name?" Mathias said, trying to start a conversation. Lukas only stared blankly out the window. "Hey, are you listening?" The Norwegian slowly turned his head towards the other, the blank expression still painted on his face. "My…My name is Lukas Bondevik." The Dane raised a brow. "Lukas Bondevik?" The Norwegian immediately became annoyed. "That is what I said, was it not?" Mathias shrugged and focused back to the road ahead of them. "So where are you from?" Lukas hesitated a moment, but thought in the end that it would be best to tell him what he wanted. "I am from Norway…Where are you from?" Mathias stole a glance from the other and smiled. "Pretty close from where you're from. I come from Denmark." Lukas looked ahead to the road. "I see…" The Dane then thought about changing the subject. "It's nice to meet you, Lukas." Lukas only sulked and pressed his head up against the window.

"Do you have a family?" Mathias knew it probably wasn't the best thing to ask, but he wanted to know more about the other. The Norwegian glanced down to his feet, and fidgeted for a moment. "Y-yes…" The Dane could tell that Lukas was holding back tears. "Care to tell me about it?" Lukas sighed heavily and looked up to the other. "I have only one younger brother, and that is it." Mathias's smiled only faded. He knew Lukas was probably forcibly taken away from his little brother, but he couldn't think of anything comforting to say. "What's his name?" he asked. "His name is Emil Steilsson. Though we have different last names, we are still blood related…" Lukas's hands balled into fists as tears started too crawled down his cheeks. "He's probably terrified right now. He could be dying, or even being eaten alive…And I can't even be there to help him! Not only that, but I won't be able to see him! To comfort him! I can't do anything about his suffering now!"

The Norwegian couldn't take it anymore. He broke down into sobs as he thought about his poor younger brother being all alone. Mathias's heart sank as he watched the Norwegian cry. What could he possibly do to comfort someone who had just lost it all? Who had nothing left?

With his free hand, the Dane reached over to the other and gripped his hand tightly. The tears paused as the Norwegian looked up into the Danes ocean blue eyes. "Lukas…I just want you to know, that you don't have to do this alone. Even though we've only known each other for a very short time…I'll always be there for you. I will pay attention to you. Heck, I will give you all my attention! I just don't want you to feel alone in this."

More tears streamed off Lukas's face as the Dane finished. Was he really going to do all that? Was he going to devote all his time and life just to make him happy? Lukas broke down once more and clung to the others arm, resting his head on the Dane's shoulder. "Th-Thank you…" He said as he tightened his grip on the mans arm. Everything that had happened today had left him exhausted. Without another word, Lukas drifted off to sleep. The Dane only smiled and placed a kiss on the Norwegians forehead, right as he pulled into the driveway.

* * *

><p>Alright! This is chapter two of this amazing story! It has only been 1 day since I uploaded the first chapter to this story, and now the second? I am quite proud of myself!<p>

I want to thank everyone who left feedback to the first chapter to the story. You all made me feel so happy! Thank you so much, and I hope this chapter will make up for all my inactivity. You all inspire me to keep going!


	3. Transaction

**Slave Trade Chapter 3**

**Transaction**

Mathias exited out the drivers' side of the car, and walked to the passenger side to retrieve 'sleeping beauty.' He opened the car door, reached inside, and lightly pulled the Norwegian out. As he carried the other bridal style, he made his way to the front door. The marble frame of the velvet red door shined in the moonlight, as he opened the door and went inside. A bright room filled with marble flooring, gold outlined furniture, and two garnet stair cases on each side of the room greeted him as he came into the house. The warm presence of home made the other smile. The Dane walked up the flight of stairs and entered a long hallway, with pictures and mirrors hanging from the walls. He proceeded down to the middle of the hall, and opened up the door to his master bedroom. Crimson silk cloth waited for him to lay down on them and rest, but he couldn't. He knew his work was far from over. He gently placed the Norwegian down onto the soft sheets and pulled the blanket over the other, tucking him in. Mathias sat down onto the bed next to sleeping figure and sighed. "What am I going to do with you?" he asked himself. The only reason he helped this soul out, was because he looked hopeless and lost. Sure, all the other slaves looked the exact same way, but there was something else…Something special about Lukas. Yet, he couldn't tell what it was.

Mathias looked up when he heard the phone ring. He then stood up and walked out of the room, and into the hall. Everything seemed so lifeless as the echo of the phone rang throughout the deserted household. Once he made his way into his study, he grabbed hold of the phone and put it up to his ear. "Hello?" he asked. "Congratulations for winning that feisty little monster!" Mathias frowned at the insult towards his precious individual, and also at the sound of the voice. "Yeah, thanks, Sadiq." His eyes traveled to the window, and watched the starry sky. "What do you want?" He heard the Turk snicker from the other side of the phone. "Well, my good friend, I just received a brand new shipment of slaves from the merchants today! But here's the exciting part. I think I found one that may suit your tastes." Mathias made a questioning look. "Suit my tastes? What do you mean?"

"You see, I found a boy, might be around 14-15, from Iceland, but I found him in Norway, you know? Where your monster was from? Anyway, the funny thing was that I found him just a little bit away from the location where I found your current slave." Mathias's frown only deepened as he heard this. Could this be Lukas's little brother? "Yeah, yeah, I know. So what about this boy? What's his name?" The Dane could tell that Sadiq was smirking, even if he couldn't see it. "The kids name is Emil-" "Emil what? Tell me his last name." Mathias had immediately responded, cutting the Turk off. He remembered Lukas telling him about his little brother from Iceland, whose name is Emil. After putting all the pieces together, he was sure this was the Emil that Lukas cared so much about…But he could be wrong. "Don't you seem eager to know? His last name is Steilsson." After that, Mathias was speechless. He had just found out that Lukas's dear little brother was being sold as a slave, and he had the opportunity to buy him and reunite him with his brother. Lukas would be so happy…

"How much you want for him?" "How much? Well…Let's start at 100,000. But since he's just a kid, and he has a bad temper, I'll set it at 80,000." Mathias didn't hesitate, and smiled. "I'll take him." "Good, pick him up whenever you have the time." "Alright then, good-bye, Sadiq." "A pleasure doing business with you." Mathias set the phone down and heavily sighed with relief, god must be on his side or something right now. Finally he could do something about Lukas's suffering.

The Dane walked out of his personal office, and proceeded down the hallway to his bedroom. Slowly and quietly, opened the door, peeking inside. He didn't want to disturb the peaceful rest of the Norwegian. Without closing the door, he walked over to the sleeping figure and sat down beside his frail sensitive body. He reached out and grabbed the others shoulder, shaking him a bit. "Hey, Lukas. Wake up." Lukas's eyes fluttered open as the disturbance kept shaking him and calling his name. He felt warm and comfortable, which was strange, and started to look around the room. "Wh-what? Where am I?" he asked tiredly. "You're in my bed." The Norwegian shot up into a sitting position with his eyes wide open. "What?" "You fell asleep in the car, so I carried you inside and put you in my bed…" The Norwegian looked down. "O-oh…" Mathias took hold of Lukas's hands and gave them a reassuring squeeze. "Lukas, Sadiq called me about a new slave that he was putting up for auction named Emil Steilsson, and-" "Emil? H-he has Emil? Please tell me you did something! I-!"

The Dane covered the Norwegians mouth and hushed him. "I did do something. I purchased him to make you happy. I know you've been through a lot…I just wanted to ease your suffering." Lukas's eyes widened as tears began to stream down his face. Lukas quickly jumped onto the Dane, wrapping his arms around him as they fell onto the bed. "Thank you, thank you! Thank you so much!" Lukas was crying happily as the Dane wrapped his arms around the other. As they held each other tightly, Mathias gently whispered into his ear "Anything for you, _darling._"

* * *

><p>Yay! After a lot of planning and stuff, I finally got chapter 3 up. I hope you liked this one, I know I did. Please leave feed back! And chapter 4 will be up soooon!<p> 


	4. Getting Ready

**Slave Trade Chapter 4: Getting Ready**

The Sunlight crept into the room through the semi-opened blinds, casting their radiant rays upon the fragile Norwegian. Lukas's eyes fluttered open and slowly rolled onto his side. He yawned loudly and sat up on the bed, stretching out his arms. Everything tat happened the day before left him exhausted. Though he was tired, he couldn't afford to be in bed much longer. If he recalled, him and Mathias were suppose to get Emil from that horrid monster, Sadiq. Lukas still had so much hatred towards the Turk. So much that he could hunt him down and punish him for his crimes. But Lukas pushed all those thoughts out of his head. The more important thing was being re-united with his younger brother.

The Norwegian lazily removed the covers, and stood up. He looked around the room, staring in awe at its beautiful décor. It was a very large room, held up with towering columns and wonderful statues of brave Viking gods. How could anyone get this rich anyway…? Lukas walked to the door and left the room. He could hear the sounds of pans clanging and feet shuffling from downstairs. He made his way down the long hallway and down a staircase before entering the main room. The house was so big, was he even in the right room? "Lukas? You're awake already?" The boy spun around, but calmed himself down when he saw Mathias standing in the doorway. "Umm…Y-yes…" The Dane smiled and approached the other, wrapping his arms lightly around the other. "Did you sleep well?" Lukas didn't hug back. He just simply nodded to the others question. Mathias let go of the other and grabbed his hand, leading him to the kitchen. "I knew you'd be hungry, so I had my chefs make breakfast. I didn't know what you liked, so I told them to make a lot of everything." Lukas blushed and looked away. "Th-thank you…" Mathias smiled and grabbed the plates, setting them on the table. "Now eat up. Once we're done and dressed, we can go." He nodded and sat down at the table.

**. . .**

After the two ate, they both went upstairs. Lukas gently shut the door to his new 'room' and walked to his dresser. He knew nothing was going to be in there, but he wanted to feel as if he lived here his whole life, since he was going to anyway. He was about to open the dresser until he heard the door open behind him. He looked over to the door and barely smiled when he saw Mathias there. "Sorry for comin' in without knocking, but I knew you would need clothes. I mean, you wouldn't want to wear what you wore yesterday. It was only a bunch of rags." The Dane walked in and handed Lukas the outfit he had in his hand. "Wear this, it got too small for me, so I'm sure it will fit you perfectly." Lukas accepted the clothes and held them tightly, nodding to the other. "I'll leave you to it, then." Mathias exited the room and left Lukas there to dress.

He walked into the bathroom and started to put on the new outfit he obtained. It wasn't very fancy, just a casual black button-down shirt, dark blue jeans, and a matching black belt. The clothing was nice and comfy, but complimented his figure nicely. Lukas left the bathroom and made his way, yet again, down to the main room. He looked around for Mathias, but couldn't see him anywhere. "Mathias…?" H called out hoping to receive and answer. "Yeah!" Lukas sighed in relief when the other responded. "Nothing, I just wanted to know where you were…!" After he called out again, he saw Mathias come into the room. "I was looking for you, Lukas. You weren't in your room, so I kind of got worried." Lukas blushed at the Dane's words. "I'm sorry…" "Nah, it's fine. Anyway, let's get going. I want to get this transaction done and over with." Lukas nodded happily as they both left the house. "Finally, I can see my baby brother…"


	5. Reunion

**Slave Trade Chapter 5 **

"Lukas!" The Norwegian shifted his gaze from the beautiful blue ocean to the small boy who came running up to him. "Bror, I was looking for you everywhere! I-I thought that you-" Tears started to run down the younger boy's cheeks. Lukas only smiled warm-heartedly, and knelt down, taking the boy into his arms and lifting him up."Emil, don't cry. I'm sorry for leaving without telling you. I promise never to do it again." The white haired Icelander looked up to the Norwegian with red puffy eyes. "Y-you promise?" The other continued his smile and nuzzled the little boy. "I promise." Lukas looked back out to the sea, where the sun had begun to set. Soft wind rolled in and brushed the two boy's faces, before retreating back to body of water in front of them. Emil looked at the see in awe, an expression of amazement painted on his face. "Wow, bror, it looks so beautiful!" The younger one said, pointing out into the distance. "It is isn't it? You know, that's why I love to come out here all the time." The Icelander looked back up to his brother and laid his head on his chest, tired from running around to find him. "Bror...? Everytime you want to come out here...Can you take me with you?" Lukas tightened his hold a bit on the boy and started to walk away from the ocean. "Of course, Emil. We'll watch the sunsets together."

**11 Years Later **

"Lukas!" The Norwegian shifted his gaze from the beautiful blue ocean to the young teen who came walking slowly up to him. "Bror, I was looking for you everywhere." He said with a strict tone. "I'm sorry for leaving without telling you. I promise never to do it again." The Icelandic teen crossed his arms and looked at the other. "You Promise?" Lukas smiled and nodded. "I promise." Emil came closer to the Norwegian and stood next to him. "The sea looks beautiful today." Lukas smiled. "It is isn't it? You know, that's why I love to come down here all the time. You'll never know what you will see." The Icelander looked back to his brother and sighed. "You always said that we will watch the sunstes together." "And we have, haven't we?" Emil nodded. "You really kept your promise." "Well, why would you make a promise that you couldn't keep?" The two stayed silent and looked back to the radiant sunset before them. "Lukas, we should go. I don't want to be out here after dark." The Norwegian sighed and turned to his brother, putting an arm around his shoulders before walking off together. "Of course, Emil. We'll watch the sunset tomorrow together."

**. . . **

"Lukas?" The Norwegian shifted his gaze from the black carpeting of the car, to the blonde haired Dane who sat in the drivers seat. "Yes, Mathias?" The other smiled and let out a sigh of relief. "Nothing. Sorry for bothering you, I just wanted to see if you were okay. You seemed a bit spaced out." "Really? Oh, I'm sorry. I was just thinking about the times I've had with my brother." Mathias smiled and unbuckled his seat belt. "He's sure lucky to have someone like you as a brother. " Lukas sighed. "I guess...I'm not all that great though..." "Sure you are! Anyway, come on, we're already here." Lukas looked out the window and gasped. So Sadiq lived here? The mansion was so big, but that was probably built off the money he made from kidnapping people and selling them.

As soon as he stepped out of the car, a lonely and dead wind brushed across his face. The feeling in the area was that of evil and lost souls. "Mathias...?" "Don't worry, I'm right here." The Dane said as he put his arm around the other. The two walked towards the house and walked up a flight of stairs before coming to two grand doors. The Dane rang the door bell and waited until the doors flung open, revealing the twisted Turk. "Ah! Mathias! Good to see you!" Sadiq looked from Mathias to Lukas and managed a smile. "I see you brought along 'Mr. I will kill all your families.' " Lukas growled and gave Sadiq the death stare. "Woah, woah! Take it easy! I was just kidding." The Turk looked back at to the bright Dane and moved out of the way. "Please, come inside." The two Scandinavians didn't hesitate and walked inside. The two looked around in awe, as the mansion was now being revealed to them. "It's wonderful isn't it? It took forever to get the house built, not to mention to put in all the decorations and furniture." The Dane smiled and looked to the Turk. "This is really amazing, Sadiq. My mansion would look like a small house compared to this beast."

"Well, I'm glad you like it. Anyways, let's get down to business. Do you have the money?" Mathias brought forward a black briefcase that he held in his other hand, and put it on the floor in front of the Turk. "I added a little bonus for taking such good care of him while he was with you." Mathias said as he tighened his grip on the Norwegian. The Turk smiled and bowed to the Dane "Why thank you, Mathias. You are so generous. Now if you will please wait here." Sadiq walked away and entered a different room, leaving the two Scandinavians alone. Lukas looked to Mathias and hit him. "Ow! Hey, Lukas-" "You gave him a bonus? How stupid are you." "Lukas, you have to understand that if I give him what he want's, he won't come back later and take back what he gave me."

The Norwegian looked down mumbled a 'sorry' to the other, before Sadiq suddenly appeared with the new 'slave' in his arms. Lukas stared wide eyed as Sadiq came closer with the boy. He was tied up, and his eyes were red from crying. The Turk set the boy down in front of the two, and started to untie him. After all the ropes were off, and the cloth that was covering his mouth, the teen sprang up and sprinted to the Norwegian, hugging him tightly. "L-Lukas! I-I was so scared-!" The Icelander broke into tears as Lukas embraced the other tightly, stroking his hair and calmly shushing him. "Det er greit, alt kommer til å bli bra. Du er trygg nå." Mathias smiled at the heart-warming scene and leaned to the Norwegian. "Go to the car, I'll meet you there, Okay?" Lukas looked up to the Dane and smiled. He planted a small kiss on his cheek before hurrying the teen and himself out of the house and to the car.

Once the two brothers got to the car, Lukas opened the door to the back seat and put Emil in it, scooting him to the middle of the seat, and coming in himself. He closed the car door behind him, and scooted next to his brother, where they both continued to hug. "Lukas...? Who is that man?" "Which one, darling?" "The one you kissed." Lukas blushed. He didn't know that Emil saw him kiss Mathias. "His name is Mathias Kohler, and we're going to live with him until he can get us back home. " "But why did you kiss him?" "Emil, Mathias is a great person. He saved you and I from a life of hurt and sadness. Not to mention, he's doing so much for us. " The Icelandic teen stopped crying into the other's chest, and moved to where he could see his brothers face. "So that was only a thank you kiss and nothing more?" "Well...It might've also been out of love as well." "Ew, Lukas. That's gross." Lukas chuckled at his brother's words and pulled him into a warm embrace. "You'll get used to it."

After a few minutes of waiting inside the car, Lukas looked out the window and saw Mathias walk out of the ring leader's mansion, a bright smile on his face. The Norwegian looked down at the teen who fell asleep, and gently sat him upright in the seat, and put the seat belt around him. He kissed the younger boy's head before he got out of the car, and waited for Mathias to reach the vehicle. Once Mathias was in range, Lukas jumped on him and huged him. The Dane chuckled and wrapped his arms around the other, picking him up and spinning him around. "Oh, Mathias, I can't thank you enough!" Mathias put the other down, still keeping his arms around his waist and leaned in so that their foreheads were touching. "You don't need to thank me. Just seeing you happy is all I need to keep going." Lukas smiled and kissed the other's cheek again. "Can we go home now?" He said with the cutest puppy god eyes. "Yes, yes, let's go." The two then got into the car and started to drive off. Not only will this be a new life for him, but it would be a new life for Emil as well.

* * *

><p>Finally! I have made and put up Chapter 5 of the story! I have to say, this is the best chapter out of all of them, and I hope to do better in the future chapters. Now I have changed the amount of chapters in the story. Instead of there beind 6, there is going to be about maybe 9-10. YAY! MORE READING! Also, I just wanted to thank all the people who have told me that they loved my stories, and that they think I have pretty writing. That makes me so happy, and when I'm happy, I make new stories for you! Thank you all for reading my stories, and for supporting me this far. Thank you, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!<p> 


	6. Confession

**Just to give you guys a head up, I changed the rating of this story to 'T' because there was kissing in this chapter and there will be a lot more in the next chapters. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Slave Trade Chapter 6: Confession<strong>

"Good night." Lukas quietly whispered to the sleeping Icelander. He pulled the blankets over the younger boy's shoulders, and lightly kissed his head. The drive home had been one filled with sadness, an emptyness being filled, and joy. And that's what Lukas wanted. He wanted an empyness being filled, he wanted something to fill his heart. And joy. He wanted to be happy with his brother, and with Mathias. The Dane might not be one with the family, but he has helped them enough to where he could be accepted. To be loved. Lukas smiled at the sleeping figure before slowly standing up and walking to the door. He looked back one more time at his precious baby brother, before taking hold of the cold door handle, closing the door ever so slowly, quietly and gently. The Norwegian sighed and thought about all that has happened. First he was at home enjoying life, then he was kidnapped by a crazy Turk who selled people for a living, and now he was here with the kindest and most handsome man he had ever met. After a few minutes of taking it all in, Lukas actually letting go of the handle, and turned away, starting to continue down the hallway.

The blonde passed his door and every other one until he got to the end of the hallway, where Mathias's room was located. But what was he doing here? He had already thanked him, even when the other had said that he didn't need to. 'I'm just checking on him, nothing more.' He thought to himself. And without any second thought, he knocked on the door. "Mat-?" Before Lukas could finish the Dane's name, said Dane opened the door and looked down on the Norwegian. "Oh, Mathias. Um, I just wanted to check on you-" "I'm fine." Lukas stared wide eyed at the other. What was wrong with him? Why was he suddenly acting like this? "Is that so...Well, is it okay to...Talk?" The Dane looked away like he was making a life or death decision, and that irritated the Norwegian. "Mathias Kohler, what is wrong with you! You better tell me right now, or I will take Emil and walk right out of this house!" Now it was Mathias's turn to stare wide eyed. He sadly shifted his gaze to the floor and made his way to his bed, where he sat down and sulked.

Lukas was worried now. What had caused his Dane to do such an act? Did he do something wrong? And why did he say that Mathias was 'his' Dane? Curious about what had happened, Lukas made his way into the other's room and quickly made his way to Mathias's side. He sat next to the Dane and took his hand into his own. "Mathias? What's wrong?" Mathias didn't even respond. He only stayed silent and kept sulking. Lukas then wrapped his arms around the other, hugging him tightly. "Mathias...You know that you can tell me anything, right?" The Dane finally hugged back and sighed. "I know...But I don't think that you want to hear it. It will only make things worse." Worse? Lukas let go of the other and looked him in the eyes. "What do you mean? Mathias, what happened?" The Dane stayed silent for a moment before responding back. "It seems that there was someone else who wanted you when you were first auctioned, but they didn't get you. But he also wanted Emil. When he heard of the new slave that came in, he called Sadiq and asked to buy him, only to have his offer turned down because Emil was already reserved to me. Worst of all, we know each other. We used to be such good friends, and now we hate each others guts..." Lukas gasped as a tear made it's way down his cheek. "Mathias-" "Hey, don't worry, I'll protect you and your brother. I promise that no harm will ever come to you. I may seem like a goofy rich boy, but I'm a great fighter. That's the reason I became so rich in the first place." The Dane managed a reassuring smile and leaned in so that their foreheads were touching.

Just seeing the other smile made Lukas smile back. "...You Promise?" "I promise." Lukas only watched as Mathias's face came closer after every passing second. The Dane finally pressed his lips up against Lukas's, and wrapped his arms around the other's waist. The Norwegian, out of pleasure, moaned slightly and deepened the kiss by wrapping his arms around the Dane's neck. Lukas's cheeks heated up, which made him look like a tomato, while Mathias's cheeks were more of a cherry pink. Finally the two Scandinavians broke for air. Lukas looked up to the Dane who started to nuzzle him and chuckled. "Mathias...?" "Yes, Lukas?" The Norwegian moved in so that his mouth was next to the other's ear and whispered. "Mathias Kohler...Jeg elsker deg." Mathias brightly smiled and embraced his Norwegian tightly, all while falling back onto the bed. "I love you, too..." The two laid there silently holding each other for what felt like an eternity, until Lukas spoke up.

"Mathias...Who is the man who want's my brother and I?" He had only asked out of curiosity. If someone was after him and Emil, shouldn't he know who it is? Just in case something happens? "I really don't want to talk about it...But you have the right to know." Mathias shifted a bit. "His name is Berwald Oxensterna. He's a very tall, blonde, cyan eyed Swede. We used to be the best of friends while growing up, and after a fight we had, we've hated each other ever since...But that was many years ago, I barley think about it anymore...Well, up until now." Lukas buried his head into the Dane's chest and sighed. "Is he...You know, scary?" Mathias laughed. "Berwald's got a stare that could scare away a whole Viking Army. He might be really scary on the inside, but he is a gigantic softy on the inside. If he ever does manage to take you away from me, he'll only treat you as an important guest. He's not that horribly cold-hearted." "Have you ever tried reasoning with him?" "I can't. He's too stubborn. Or maybe that's me, but what ever it is, we just don't mix. There is no way we can talk to each other without it turning into a horrible gladiator battle." Lukas sighed. This Berwald character didn't sound like a bad guy, so why couldn't Mathias reason with him? There's no way they could hate each other that much, could they?

"Invite him over." Mathias froze and moved Lukas so that he could see his face. "What?" "Invite him over." Mathias gave the other the look that said 'Are you crazy?' "Lukas, there's no way I can do that. Once we see each other, we're going to try and kill one another like animas!" Lukas looked at him sternly. "Why can't you just try? I'm sure he knows when to stop fighting and be a civilized person." "W-well, yeah, but-" "Then give him a chance. All you two need to do is talk it out. Explain to him why we need to stay with you, and how happy we already are living with you." Mathias stayed still and thought about the whole thing. "It might work, but I don't expect it to go all that well. Fine, I'll invite him over, but you have to promise to take Emil and run to a place where he can't get to you if we start fighting." Lukas smiled and hugged the other. "I promise."

The Norwegian yawned and let go of the Dane. He sat upright before standing up. "Where ya' going?" Lukas looked back to the Dane who had his usual cocky smile on his face. "Bed. Where else?" Mathias only smiled and patted the spot next to him. "You know you can sleep next to me, right?" "I don't think I want too." The Dane pouted. "Oh, pretty please sleep with me?" Lukas sighed and went back to the bed, lying down next to the other. Mathias leaned down and kissed Lukas's forehead. "Thank you." He said before he brought the blankets up and over them. "Good night." Mathias whispered before they both drifted off to sleep.

Sometimes we just need a little love and compassion in our lives, and that can only come by understanding.

* * *

><p>So yeah, I know. I already uploaded the next chapter of the story one day after i uploaded chapter 5. My internet was out so i was doing nothing but writing the next chapter. I really hope that you guys like this one! Even if I though chapter 5 was the best out of all the chapters. Please leave feedback! I would love to hear from you!<p> 


	7. Authors Note

Woaaah, Lukas is soooo out of character. _**SOOOOOOO OUT OF CHARACTER.**_

I don't blame myself, though. I was in 7th grade or something when I wrote this. I don't want to change the characters since we're already this deep into the story, but it kinda pains me to write it since I now know how to write in character. Yeah, sorry for not updating in years, I just had no inspiration at all. But for the rest of this week I will be updating all the stories. Adding new chapters and what not.

Takke deg veldigmye,

Frost


End file.
